


where did - matt and elektra

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Can you write something about Frank being annoyed about how much new toys, clothes Elektra and Matt buys to their kids. So he tell Karen, then she tell him that they can't have kids and that maybe they can let them doing this because this make them happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where did - matt and elektra

“Frank!” Karen’s voice calls out to Frank from the upstairs. She leans over the banister and waits until she sees her boyfriend in her vision. “Can you check the dryer?”

“Yes, ma'am.” He responds before disappearing again. Karen ducks back into their bedroom, putting away clothes in Frank’s drawer.

Frank comes into the room a few moments later and leans over to press his lips against her cheeks. He sees the laundry basket on top of their bed and starts folding the clothes. Its mostly the clothes of their children, Benjamin and Amanda.

Every few moments, Frank looks over at Karen and holds up an article of clothing, asking where it came from. “Matt and Elektra.” Is the most common answer Karen gives.

“Do they do anything but buy our kids stuff?” Frank grumbles after he’s half way through the clothes. Karen’s at his side, picking up a yellow t-shirt and folding.

Karen shrugs, setting the shirt on top of a pile of clothing for Amanda. “They don’t have kids of their own. It makes them happy, it makes the kids happy.” She says, looking over at Frank. “Let them have it.”

“When is Amanda ever going to wear this?” He asks, picking up a fluffy pink dress. “Why would they buy this for her?”

Karen rolls her eyes and snatches the dress from him. “I know it’s silly, but it is a cute dress. She’d look adorable in it.”

“She’d hate us both if we put her in that.” Frank tells Karen – and Karen knows he’s right. Amanda would absolutely hate being put in that dress.

“Yeah, I know. Maybe we should have a third kid who will like this.” Karen says as she sets the dress out on the bed.

Frank looks over at Karen, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t tease me, Ms. Page.” Frank says, watching as Karen picks up each pile of the clothes and sets them back into the basket. She leans forward and presses her lips into Frank’s cheek before picking up the basket and taking it down the hallway into their daughters bedroom first.

“Hello, Ms. Amanda.” Karen says, seeing their ten month old daughter standing in her crib. She must have just woken up, or else she would have already started to cry. She set the basket down in front of the dresser and moved to the crib to pick Amanda up. “That’s my girl, did you just wake up?” She said.

Karen turned to look at Frank as he came into the room and he took their little girl from her. “Hey, Princess. You hungry?” Frank cooed to her, leaving the bedroom and going to get her a bottle. Karen turned to the dresser and began to put her clothes back in the dresser. When she was done with that, she hung up the few dresses she owned and picked up some of the toys, setting them in the toy chest.

“Ben is still sleeping,” Frank said as he returned to the bedroom, holding Amanda against his chest while Amanda drank from her bottle. He watched as Karen picked up the toys, narrowing his eyes. He did not remember Karen buying those, or buying them himself. “Where did…”

“Matt and Elektra.” Karen interrupted, closing the toy chest and looked at Frank and Amanda. Frank rolled his eyes and moved to sit in the rocking chair with Amanda on his lap.

“Do they know we can care for our kids? We don’t need any fuckin’ help.”

“Hey, language.” She said, pointing her finger at them.

Karen looked up from the toy chest as she shut it and sat on it, reaching her hand forward to brush some of Amanda’s hair from her face. “Elektra can’t… Have kids.” Karen said. She had told Elektra she wouldn’t mention it to anyone, but Karen knew that if she didn’t tell Frank, he’d never stop complaining about the fact that they buy so much for the kids.

“What?” Frank asked, furrowing his brow.

“Yeah,” Karen explained, crossing her legs. “She told me just before Amanda was born. I told her I wouldn’t say anything, but… It’s why she loves them so much. It’s why she spoils them.” She explained, shrugging her shoulders.

“I’m kind of an asshole, aren’t I?” Frank asked. He didn’t know that Elektra couldn’t have kids, but it all started to make sense.

Karen nodded and leaned forward to press her lips into his. “Yeah, but I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

 


End file.
